best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"D.A.N.C.E." by Justice
"D.A.N.C.E." is a song by French electronic music duo Justice. It was released on April 23, 2007, as the second single for the band's debut studio album †''. Lyrics Do the D-A-N-C-E One, two, three, four, fight! Stick to the B-E-A-T Get ready to ignite You were such a P-Y-T Catching all the lights Just easy as A-B-C That's how you make it right! Do the D-A-N-C-E One, two, three, four, fight! Stick to the B-E-A-T Get ready to ignite You were such a P-Y-T Catching all the lights Just easy as A-B-C That's how you make it right! Do the D-A-N-C-E Stick to the B-E-A-T Just easy as A-B-C Do the dance, do the dance The way you move is a mystery Do the dance You're always there for music and me Do the dance The way you move is a mystery Do the dance You're always there for music and me Do the D-A-N-C-E One, two, three, four, fight! Stick to the B-E-A-T Get ready to ignite You were such a P-Y-T Catching all the lights Just easy as A-B-C That's how you make it right! Do the dance, do the dance The way you move is a mystery Do the dance, do the dance You're always there for music and me Do the dance, do the dance The way you move is a mystery Do the dance, do the dance You're always there for music and me Do the D-A-N-C-E Do the dance, do the dance Stick to the B-E-A-T Do the dance, do the dance You were such a P-Y-T Do the dance, do the dance Just easy as A-B-C Do the dance, do the dance Under the spotlight Neither black nor white It doesn't matter Do the dance, do the dance As strong as you might Working day and night Whatever happens Do the dance, do the dance Under the spotlight Neither black nor white It doesn't matter Do the dance, do the dance As strong as you might Working day and night Whatever happens Do the dance, do the dance The way you move is a mystery Do the dance You're always there for music and me The way you move is a mystery Why It Rocks #The entire song is one massive shoutout and reference to Michael Jackson, most notable "ABC" by The Jackson 5, his songs "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)", "Black Or White", "Workin' Day And Night" and "Whatever Happens" and his third studio album ''Music and Me. #The way the Foundation for Young Musicians choir from London, England, sang the song is really good and they have a really good flow for a children's choir. #The song's music video is extremely revolutionary and very unique for its time. It makes full use of really good video editing to make Gaspard Augé and Xavier de Rosnay (the members of Justice), along with an unknown female in the bridge, look like their shirts had come to life with brightly-coloured animations on a monochromatic background. ##In fact, the music video at one point even has a sly reference to "Video Killed The Radio Star" by The Buggles. ##Most of the music video, as a whole, is one big lyrics video, and a really good one at that. #The song uses a radio static sample from Fx & Scratches (Vol. 1) by Simon Harris and radio tuning effects from GarageBand's "Radio Tuning 01" really well at the beginning of the song. #The song is featured in ''Just Dance 2 ''with one of the best routines in the game and also one of the best remakes. Videos Category:2000s Category:Electronic Category:Post-disco Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Hidden Gems